Ripple Effect
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Vision without action is merely a dream. Action without vision just passes the time. Vision with action can change the world.- What happens when action and vision don't meet... Please R


**Okay, this is a standalone fic. I'm not really sure where it came from. It sort of just wrote itself! I hope you like it!!! Big thanks again to Sarah for all her help!!! (Especially the title and summary! Lol) Please review and let me know what you think!!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Ripple Effect **

"Toby?" C.J Cregg called as she made her way through the crowded bar.

"Hey," he turned on the stool to face her. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," she replied, leaning against the bar, looking down at the scotch in front of him. "What? You didn't get me one?"

"What you drinking?" He asked, waved the Bartender over.

"Grasshopper."

He turned to look at her again. "I can't order that."

"Why not?"

"For one, I'm not a college girl..."

"Seriously? Well, you had me fooled," she shot back sarcastically and then turned to the bartender. "A grasshopper, please."

Toby downed the rest of his scotch and pushed the glass towards him. "Same again."

"So, what's this about?" C.J asked as they waited for their drinks.

Toby fiddled with a bar mat, not looking at her. "I thought it would be good to catch up."

"You flew all this way to catch up?" She questioned and picked up her drink when it was placed in front of her.

Toby stood up and pulled several notes out of his pocket, handing them over to the bartenders.

"Let's go to the back, it's quieter there so we can talk."

C.J sighed, she had a bad feeling about this but she followed him anyway.

"So, what's going on?" She asked they found a quiet booth.

"How's work?"

She looked at him curiously. "Fine."

"Not been fired again?"

"Toby..."

"Re-election is coming up."

She sighed; she knew she shouldn't have agreed to meet him. "I'm not quitting my job."

"It'll be easier this time," he stated. "People will know who we are..."

"I actually like my job."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy the campaigning."

"I didn't enjoy the campaigning."

Toby rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "We did a lot of good work."

"Yes, we did when we were actually able to work together."

"So, we had some teething problems," Toby replied. "But that's normal when a group of strangers start working together."

She sighed and gently rubbed her forehead. "Toby, we lost."

He leaned forward on the table. "We were so close, C.J... We almost won."

"Yeah, but almost isn't good enough."

"No one knew who he was...We were so close to making that man President."

"We didn't have the staff...You're an amazing writer Toby but you and the Governor could never agree and because of that you could never get his voice..." C.J claimed. "And we didn't have anyone who had the drive to push us through the tough times."

"We had Leo...The best political mind in the party."

"Yeah, well, we pretty much lost the election when he started drinking again."

"It was one time," Toby replied. "It hasn't happened since."

"But still...."

"Jed Bartlet would make a great President... He's the right man for the job."

"Then you won't need me."

"We do, C.J...We need someone who can handle the Press," he told her. "We need you."

"I'm touched that you thought of me first," she said dryly.

"You're the only one we thought of."

"I can't..." She shook her head.

"Your job is really that good?"

"It's better than the one I had before."

"Fine."

"Now you're pissed at me," she rolled her eyes. "Because I said no?"

"I thought this was something you were interested in, helping people, making a difference...."

"Don't you dare try and guilt-trip me, Toby!" She snapped. "I spent a year trying to make a difference and we still lost!"

"It'll be different this time."

"How?"

"He wasn't ready before," Toby claimed. "He is now."

"How?" She repeated. "How can you be sure of that?"

"I just am," he told her. "If not Bartlet then the Democratic nomination is John Hoynes...Who would you prefer?"

"President Frankson hasn't done a bad job so far."

"He hasn't done a good job, either." He shot back with a glare.

"True," she agreed.

"Plus, he's a republican."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we don't like them."

"No," Toby replied and couldn't help but smile slightly. "So?"

"Toby..."

"Will you think about it?"

"I have a good job!" She insisted.

"Just think about it," he said again.

"Alright, fine! I'll think about it but I'm telling you; I really do like my job," she sighed and started to stand. "Look, I should go...I've got an early meeting tomorrow and I need to feed the cat."

"You got a cat?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, turns out I'm a cat person," she smiled as she stood up. "But it was good to see you; you should come out more often."

"Really?"

"Yeah, except no more jobs offers," she pointed at him, warning. "Just come and work on your tan."

"I don't need a tan." He replied as he stood up too.

"Whatever, Mi Amor," she hugged him. "Take care."

"You too," he replied and then watched her walk away.

Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and called Leo's office.

_XxXxX_

Sam Seaborn stared at the TV, mesmerised. Governor Bartlet of New Hampshire was holding a press conference about the latest Health Care bill that he was trying to push through. Sam was impressed at how well the Governor was dealing with the questions that were being thrown at him.

"Sam?"

He turned quickly, a little startled and saw his assistant Karan standing at the door. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" She asked a little concerned. "I called you three times."

"Uh, yeah sorry, I was watching..." He gestured to the TV with his hand but his voice trailed off. "What's up?"

"Your wife is on line one."

"Okay, great, thank you..." Sam sat down at his desk and picked up the phone as Karen closed the door behind her. "Hey, Lisa."

"Hi, listen, I'm going to have to cancel dinner tonight," she told him.

"You've got to work again?" He asked but it came out more like a statement than a question.

"No, not really but there's this party that I've been trying to get an invite too to for months," she replied. "There's going to be lots of people there. It's a great opportunity to make contacts."

"Right..." He sighed.

There was a pause for a second before she spoke again.

"You should come."

"I won't know anyone."

"So? It'll be fun."

"Look, it doesn't matter," he told her. "There's some work I should do anyway."

"Well, okay..." She replied quickly. "I'll probably be home late so I won't see you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a good time."

"You too," she replied. "Bye."

Before he could ask why she thought he'd have a good time spending the evening alone, the line went dead.

He sighed and hung up the phone. "Karen?"

"Yeah?" She appeared at the door again.

"Can you call the restaurant and cancel my table?"

"She's working again?" She asked sympathetically.

"Party," he answered, glancing at the TV again. "Y'know, at one point, I was going to quit my job and go work for him."

Karen looked at TV before back to Sam. "For Governor Bartlet?"

"Yeah, I heard him give some speeches when he was running for President," Sam explained. "I thought he'd make a good President and I guess I missed the days when I used to work on the Hill."

"Why didn't you then?"

"I was made Partner here," he replied. "Who would turn down being a Partner in company like Gage Whitney Pace?"

"Somebody who works for the President?"

Sam smiled a little. "Besides, Lisa and I were planning the wedding."

"Ah," she nodded and looked back at the TV. "So, why is Bartlet on TV now?"

"He's trying to get votes for the Health Care Bill," Sam explained.

"And that's such a big deal that they're reporting live?"

"They're trying to get him to admit whether or not he's going to run for President again in the election."

"Is he?"

"He hasn't said," Sam told her. "He keeps spinning back to Health Care."

They both stood, silently watching for a few more minutes before Karen turned towards the door.

"Do you want me to order takeout as well?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sam dropped down into his chair with a sigh. "I've had it every other night this week."

_XxXxX_

"Mrs Landingham, I need to talk to Leo as soon as..." Jed called as he made his way out of his office but stopped mid sentence when he saw his secretary wasn't alone.

"Governor, this is Charlie Young," Mrs Landingham told him. "He's a messenger for the President."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr Young," Jed held out his hand.

"You too, Sir," Charlie replied, timidly.

"What's that in your hand?" Jed asked, noticing a cookie in the younger man's left hand.

"It's uh..." Charlie hesitated and glanced at Mrs Landingham; unsure whether he was in trouble or not.

"You'll give a stranger a cookie but not me?" Jed looked at her. "How long have we known each other now?"

"Sir, you know what Dr Bartlet said about your diet," she replied. "Besides, Charlie here, is a growing young man."

"Well, I just think you're doing it to be mean."

"Yes, Sir," Mrs Landingham replied, rolling her eyes.

"Now, Charlie," Jed turned back to him. "You're a messenger for the President?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And the President sent you here?"

"Yes, Sir," Charlie replied again and pulled an envelope out of his bag and handed it to him.

"What is it?" Jed questioned.

"I don't know, Sir....I was just told to deliver it to you."

Jed studied it closely. "You don't think there's a bomb in here, do you?"

"I, uh..." Charlie stuttered a little. "No, Sir, I don't think so."

"I was joking, Charlie," he replied as he opened up the envelope. "You see, I ran against President Frankson and I said some things...Well, let's just say I'm probably not his favourite person."

"Yes, Sir..." Charlie said before pausing. "I voted for you."

"Really? Well, thank you for the support," Jed smiled and shook his hand again.

Charlie grinned widely in reply.

"It's an invitation to the White House for an event in a few days," Jed read the invite then handing it to Mrs Landingham. "Well, that could be interesting."

"I'll check your schedule to see if you and Dr Bartlet are free that night," his secretary replied.

"So, how did you end working for the President?" Jed asked Charlie. "I mean, you voted for me, so you're a Democrat right? How did you end up working for a Republican President?"

"Governor," Mrs Landingham said in a warning tone.

"I'm just curious," Jed stated.

"I have a little sister at home," Charlie answered. "I take care of her and it's a good job with good money..."

Jed paused for a few seconds. He hadn't been expecting that answered. "Your parents are gone?"

"My Mom was shot and killed a few years back while she was on duty," he replied quietly. "She was a police officer."

"I'm sorry to hear that Charlie," Jed shook his head, sadly. His heart went out of to the young man and he suddenly felt guilty for questioning him. "I bet she'd be proud of you, right now."

"Thank you, Sir."

"It was nice to meet you," Jed patted his arm gently and looked at Mrs Landingham. "Can you get hold of Leo, please?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded.

Jed turned towards his office and before he closed the door, he heard Mrs Landingham giving Charlie more cookies; making sure he had enough for his sister too.

_XxXxX_

Donna Moss-Lewis made her away across the room, looking for her husband. The room was full of important people and she tried to blend into the crowd, hoping that she looked like she belonged.

Her husband, Mick Lewis was a neurologist at the University Hospital in Wisconsin and he had been invited to the White House's fundraisers ball to raise money and awareness about Neurodegenerative Disease.

She had been so excited when he had asked her to come to Washington with him to attend the ball. She hardly ever accompanied him to events like this.

Donna spotted Mick in the corner of the room, talking to a young red head. She smiled politely at people as she moved past them, towards him.

As she got closer to her husband, she could hear him and his _friend _laughing. "Hi."

Mick turned around quickly, his smile dropping off his face. "Donna, hey...This is Linda."

Donna gave the other woman a tight-lipped smile. "Hi, I'm Donna...Mick's wife."

"Really?" Linda replied and then glanced at Mick. "You never said you were married."

"Must have slipped his mind," Donna said sarcastically, glaring at her husband a little.

"Well, you've very lucky to be married to such a successful man," Linda said, smiling sweetly at Mick.

Donna rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe this woman had the nerve to flirt with her husband right in front of her.

"Are you a Doctor too, Donna?"

Mick let out a laugh. "God, no... She doesn't work."

"Oh, do you have kids?"

"Nah, looking after the house is enough work for you, right honey?" Mick joked.

"Well, that must be fun," Linda replied, patronizingly.

"She did try her hand at politics once," Mick continued. "She joined Jed Bartlet's campaign but only lasted three weeks before she missed me."

Donna didn't know which urge was stronger; wanting to punch her husband in the face or wanting to run away from the pair. She remembered why she never liked coming to these things with him. He always put her down. Always made her seem less when than she was.

True, she did join the Bartlet campaign but the reason she returned to Wisconsin after three weeks was because she had run out of money. She joined as a volunteer and hoped she'd be able convince someone to put her on salary. So, she sold her car and stuffed envelopes and handed out flyers for no pay until she ran out of money. She had no choice but to return home and that's when she got trapped by Mick. She had convinced herself that marrying him would be the best thing for her to do.

"Y'know, I actually have a headache," Donna announced. "I think I might head back to the hotel."

"Oh, well okay...If you're not feeling well," Mick replied and Donna didn't miss the look he shared with Linda. "I'll get you a cab."

As Donna followed him out the room and towards the exit, she knew she wouldn't see him again until morning. When he'd come up with some excuse about meeting an old friend and spending all night catching up. She had heard the excuse so many times now and not once had she believed it...not once had she really cared.

_XxXxX_

"Remind me again, why we're here?" Jed asked, as he stood beside Leo.

"You were invited by the President."

"Why would he invite me?"

"Well, you're pushing for the health care bill to go through."

"And that's the only reason?"

"Of course not!" Leo laughed lightly.

"Leo?"

Leo turned around at his name being called and he broke into a wide smile.

"Hey, kid! I heard you were going to be here!" He moved the hug the young woman. "How you been?"

"Busy...I've just finished touring Europe."

"Well, that's great!" Leo replied and then remembered Jed was there. "Oh, I'm sorry, Governor...this is..."

"I know who this is," Jed smiled and reached to take her hand. "I'm a big fan."

She smiled widely. "Thank you, Governor...I'm a big fan of yours as well."

"Are you performing tonight?" Leo asked.

"Yes, a little bit later," she nodded. "I had a bit of spare time so I thought I'd come out and do a little exploring."

"Have you been in to the White House before?" Jed asked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"I performed last Christmas and the Christmas before that and at the First Lady's birthday party," she replied. "But my favourite time here, has to be about 30 years ago now?"

Leo let out a laugh. "Oh, I remember that."

"My little brother, when he was about 9 years old...He ran for Class President," she looked at Jed and started to tell the story. "One of his promises to his fellow classmates, was that he'd get the school to take them on more exciting trips then than the local museums...Anyway, Leo was an old friend of our father's and my brother somehow managed to convince him to invite his class to Washington."

"I remember, Jenny and I going over to your house one night for dinner," Leo replied. "He would not leave me alone...He just kept talking and talking about how important it was that kids got their voices heard as well and how they all needed to see how politics really worked."

"So, you got them into the White House?" Jed questioned. He had known Leo for a long time now and he was surprised he hadn't heard this story before.

"And put them up in a hotel so they could visit the Smithsonian the next day." He replied. "He made a really good case."

"I was in High School at the time but I was off that day because of a teacher training day or something and both my parents were chaperoning so I got to go too," the young woman continued. "All my friends were jealous that I got to go to the White House and I remember being so proud because it was my little brother that made it all happen."

"Yeah, I made him promise that day that if he ever went into politics that he would always be on my side," Leo added. "He was a smart kid with big ideas although I did try and teach him not promise more than he could deliver."

The young woman laughed. "Yeah, he didn't listen though... His next promise was that he'd get some Mets playing players to come and train the school baseball team."

Jed laughed. "Did he keep his promise?"

The conversation fell silent for a few seconds and both Leo's and the young woman's faces changed from happy to sombre.

"No, he didn't really get chance to," she gave Jed a small sad smile. "I'm sorry but I really should get back, but it was nice to meet you."

"You too," Jed shook her hand again.

"Leo, it was really good seeing you again," she hugged him. "Call my Mom...She was moaning that she hasn't spoken to you in almost a year."

"I'll call her tomorrow," he promised. "You take care, Kid."

"You too."

Jed waited until she had disappeared into the crowd before turning to Leo.

"What happened to the boy?"

"What?"

"Her brother..." Jed replied. "The way the two of you stopped laughing when I asked about keeping his promise..."

Leo sighed quietly. "She was babysitting him when something in the kitchen caught fire...She told him to go outside while she tried to put it out but he stayed with her...She realised the fire to was too big so they ran outside but he tripped...hit his head...I don't really know the details."

"He didn't make it?"

"No, he died once they got him to hospital," Leo told him. "It was a sad day... He was a special kid."

Jed fell silent and was surprised at the overwhelming feeling of grief of for the death of someone he didn't even know. Just like earlier when the President's messenger had told him about the death of his mother. He wanted to reach out and comfort him. He had put it down to the fact that he was a Father and he'd never want to his own children to feel like that without someone to comfort them.

"Here comes the President," Leo broke his train of thought.

"Oh, this should be fun."

"Don't say anything that can hurt us later...Be nice."

"What's the saying? Don't saying anything unless you have something nice to say..."

"I'm sure you can think of something you both agree on..." Leo started and plastered a fake smile on his face as the President got closer to them.

"Governor, it's so good of you to come..." He greeted.

"Thank you for the invite, Mr President," Jed replied. "I've just met Joanie Lyman...I'm must say, Sir...You have good taste in music...."

**The End**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


End file.
